Allez, souris!
by xLYRAx
Summary: Il pleut et Néon s'ennuie... Que fait Néon quand elle s'ennuie? Elle embête Kurapika!


Blabla complétement inutile. ( En abrégé BCI ): L'idée m'est venue à cause du fait que c'est quelque chose que mon frère fait souvent. Il me demande pourquoi je ne souris pas et généralement je ne daigne même pas répondre... J'ai eu envie de faire ça comme si c'était Néon qui posait la question à Kurapika.

Néon s'ennuyait. Et si elle détestait bien quelque chose c'était s'ennuyer. Il pleuvait des cordes depuis ce matin et d'après la météo, ça ne s'arrêterait que demain. Néon eut un soupir ennuyé. Elle n'avait pas pu sortir de la journée et avait déjà épuisée toute ses idées d'occupation. Et en plus comme seule compagnie, elle avait à ses yeux, la personne la plus ennuyeuse de tout ses gardes du corps.

Kurapika.

Néon ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire que toute cette pluie avait l'air de faire plaisir à la jeune blonde.

_Normal, vu comment elle est sinistre. _

Néon fit une moue agacée en regardant sa garde du corps plongée dans la contemplation de la pluie tombant sur la fenêtre. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais de parler? Ce n'était surement pas avec elle, qu'elle pourrait parler shopping. Jamais, elle n'avait vu un tel garçon-manqué. Elle entoura ses bras sur ses jambes et leva les yeux au plafond. Puisque Kurapika ne voulait pas parler, pourquoi ne pas l'embêter un peu? C'est vrai ça, c'était elle, la chef. Si elle voulait l'embêter, elle avait le droit. C'était de sa faute aussi. Elle n'avait qu'à être moins ennuyeuse.

D'un geste décidé, Néon se leva, attrapa une chaise et se mit juste devant la Kuruta, qui fronça les sourcils inquiète, se demandant ce qu'allait encore inventer la jeune fille capricieuse.

Kurapika ne détestait pas Néon. Elle était juste un peu trop excitée, ce qui pour une adepte du silence et du calme comme elle, la dérangeait un peu. Mais ça s'arrêtait là.

-« Qui y a t-il boss? Se décida t-elle à dire.

-Ça ne t'arrive jamais de sourire?»

Kurapika toisa un moment Néon, puis se replongea dans sa contemplation de la fenêtre sans répondre. Néon ulcérée, dit d'un ton agressif:

-« C'est sur que c'est toujours plus facile de ne pas répondre! Ça évite d'avoir des contact avec _les gens._»

Kurapika n'aimait pas qu'on la provoque et finit par dire:

-« Pourquoi posez-vous cette question?

-Sais pas. C'est juste que tu fais toujours une tête d'enterrement.

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Si.

-Non.

-Si.»

Kurapika soupira se disant que continuer comme ça ne l'amènerait à rien et changea de stratégie.

-« Et même si c'était vrai, et alors?

-Et bien moi, j'aimerais bien que tu souris un peu plus.

-Si je ne souris pas, c'est que je n'ai pas trouvé que ça ait une quelconque utilité.

-Eh! Il faut pas dire ça! Sourire dans la vie, c'est important.

-Je me suis fait mal comprise. Je suis votre garde du corps et je ne crois pas que sourire m'aidera à vous protéger.

-Senritsu sourit souvent et elle me protège très bien.

-Boss...

-Avoue le, plutôt.

-Avouer quoi?

-Que tu déprimes.

-Je ne...!» Mais elle s'arrêta en se mordant la lèvre. Néon n'avait pas tout fait tord. Sa vengeance l'obsédait et on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que ça l'aidait vraiment à se sentir bien.

-« Tu vois, j'avais raison! Déclara Néon triomphante.

-Hé!

-N'essaie pas de me dire que j'ai tord. Tu as de gros cernes en plus. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu une nuit de repos complète?»

Kurapika regarda Néon un peu surprise. Cette fille était peut-être un peu plus observatrice qu'elle ne le pensait.

-« Qui sait. Répondit Kurapika, voulant éviter de parler qu'elle faisait des cauchemars presque toute les nuits.

-C'est pas une réponse ça!

-Peu importe. Ça ne vous regarde pas, de toute manière.

-Hé! C'est méchant!» Cria Néon d'une voix d'enfant.

Kurapika sourit doucement.

-« Wow! Dit soudain la jeune rose.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Ça y est! J'ai gagnée!

-De quoi parlez-vous? Demanda Kurapika qui ne comprenait pas.

-Tu as souris!»

Kurapika soupira et dit d'une voix lasse:

-« Boss... Vous êtes incorrigible...

-N'empêche que tu as l'air de bien aimer la pluie.

-Ça me relaxe.» Répondit tranquillement la jeune blonde.

Néon sourit. Kurapika semblait enfin disposer à communiquer.

-« Moi, la pluie me rends plutôt triste. C'est morne comme paysage, non?

-Peut-être. Enfant, je me disais que la pluie arrivait à chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose de tragique.

-Hein?

-Un peu comme un requiem. Pour dire aux gens auquel il est arrivé de choses horribles qu'on comprends leur douleur.»

Kurapika ferma les yeux et se rappela que la nuit ou elle les avait tous enterrés, il avait plut aussi.

Néon fronça les sourcils. Tout était bizarre avec Kurapika.

-« Pourquoi est ce que tu parles si peu d'habitude?» Demanda Néon.

La blonde lui fit un sourire mystérieux et répondit doucement:

-« Le silence parle mille mots.»

BCI: Voilà! C'est plutôt court mais j'ai trouvé ça marrant à écrire. Kurapika et Néon sont deux personnes complétement différente mais c'est intéressant de jouer avec ça. Devrais-je faire une suite ou pas? J'hésite...


End file.
